tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Batman (1992)/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180318003538
legendary mediamass Live-action programs Superhero fantasy TV-PG Articles that need to be Wikified Overview needed Batman/Programs Batman (1992)/Media Programs Warner Bros. Television Fox Kids Kids' WB 1990s/Programs 1992/Premieres 1995/Cancellations DC Animated Universe Patricia harrington Patricia harrington/creator Mediamass Steven tyler Games Movies TV Wikis My Account Start a Wiki TV Database Wiki 28,990 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Live-action programs, Superhero fantasy, TV-PG, and 16 more Batman (1992) Redirected from Batman: The Animated Series Edit Comments (1) Share Batman: The Animated Series Batman (1992) Information Title: Batman: The Animated Series Format: Live-action Genres: Superhero Rating: TV-PG Running time: 30 min. country: USA Network: FOX Kids Kids' WB Seasons: 4 Episodes: 85 Production Production company: Warner Bros. Television Executive producers: Jean MacCurdy Producers: Alan Burnett; Bruce Timm; Paul Dini; Eric Radomski Principal cast: Kevin Conroy; Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.; Bob Hastings; Robert Costanzo Air dates First aired: September 5th, 1992 Last aired: September 15th, 1995 Contentsshow Episodes Edit Season One Edit Episode Title Airdate 1x1 The Cat and the Claw (Part 1) September 5th, 1992 1x2 The Cat and the Claw (Part 2) September 6th, 1992 1x3 Heart of Ice September 7th, 1992 1x4 Feat of Clay (Part 1) September 8th, 1992 1x5 Feat of Clay (Part 2) September 9th, 1992 1x6 It's Never Too Late September 10th, 1992 1x7 Joker's Favor September 11th, 1992 1x8 On Leather Wings September 12th, 1992 1x9 Pretty Poison September 14th, 1992 1x10 Nothing to Fear September 15th, 1992 1x11 Be a Clown September 16th, 1992 1x12 Appointment in Crime Alley September 17th, 1992 1x13 P.O.V. September 18th, 1992 1x14 The Clock King September 21st, 1992 1x15 The Last Laugh September 22nd, 1992 1x16 Eternal Youth September 23rd, 1992 1x17 Two-Face (Part 1) September 25th, 1992 1x18 Two-Face (Part 2) September 28th, 1992 1x19 Fear of Victory September 29th, 1992 1x20 I've Got Batman in My Basement September 30th, 1992 1x21 Vendetta October 5th, 1992 1x22 Prophecy of Doom October 6th, 1992 1x23 The Forgotten October 8th, 1992 1x24 Mad as a Hatter October 12th, 1992 1x25 The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy October 14th, 1992 1x26 Perchance to Dream October 19th, 1992 1x27 The Underdwellers October 21st, 1992 1x28 Night of the Ninja October 26th, 1992 1x29 The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne October 29th, 1992 1x30 Tyger, Tyger October 30th, 1992 1x31 Dreams in Darkness November 3rd, 1992 1x32 Beware the Gray Ghost November 4th, 1992 1x33 Cat Scratch Fever November 5th, 1992 1x34 I Am the Night November 9th, 1992 1x35 Almost Got 'Im November 10th, 1992 1x36 Moon of the Wolf November 11th, 1992 1x37 Terror in the Sky November 12th, 1992 1x38 Christmas with the Joker November 13th, 1992 1x39 Heart of Steel (Part 1) November 16th, 1992 1x40 Heart of Steel (Part 2) November 17th, 1992 1x41 If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? November 18th, 1992 1x42 Joker's Wild November 19th, 1992 1x43 His Silicon Soul November 20th, 1992 1x44 Off Balance November 23rd, 1992 1x45 What Is Reality? November 24th, 1992 1x46 The Laughing Fish January 10th, 1993 1x47 Harley and Ivy January 18th, 1993 1x48 The Mechanic January 24th, 1993 1x49 The Man Who Killed Batman February 1st, 1993 1x50 Zatanna February 2nd, 1993 1x51 Robin's Reckoning (Part 1) February 7th, 1993 1x52 Robin's Reckoning (Part 2) February 8th, 1993 1x53 Birds of a Feather February 14th, 1993 1x54 Blind as a Bat February 22nd, 1993 1x55 Day of the Samurai February 23rd, 1993 1x56 See No Evil February 24th, 1993 1x57 The Demon's Quest (Part 1) May 3rd, 1993 1x58 The Demon's Quest (Part 2) May 4th, 1993 1x59 Read My Lips May 10th, 1993 1x60 Fire from Olympus May 24th, 1993 Season Two Edit Episode Title Airdate 2x1 Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) September 13th, 1993 2x2 Shadow of the Bat (Part 2) September 14th, 1993 2x3 Mudslide September 15th, 1993 2x4 The Worry Men September 16th, 1993 2x5 Paging the Crime Doctor September 17th, 1993 2x6 House & Garden May 2nd, 1994 2x7 Sideshow May 3rd, 1994 2x8 Avatar May 9th, 1994 2x9 Trial May 16th, 1994 2x10 Harlequinade May 23rd, 1994 Season Three Edit Episode Title Airdate 3x1 Bane September 10th, 1994 3x2 Second Chance September 17th, 1994 3x3 Riddler's Reform September 24th, 1994 3x4 Baby Doll October 1st, 1994 3x5 Time Out of Joint October 8th, 1994 3x6 Harley's Holiday October 15th, 1994 3x7 Make 'Em Laugh November 12th, 1994 3x8 Batgirl Returns November 15th, 1994 3x9 Lock Up November 19th, 1994 3x10 Deep freeze November 26th, 1994 Season Four Edit Episode Title Airdate 4x1 The Terrible Trio September 11th, 1995 4x2 Showdown September 12th, 1995 4x3 Catwalk September 13th, 1995 4x4 A Bullet for Bullock September 14th, 1995 4x5 The Lion and the Unicorn September 15th, 1995 Films Edit Notes & Trivia Edit ◾ The series is alternatively known as Batman: The Animated Series. ◾ This is the first series in what is to become the shared continuity colloquially referred to as the DC Animated Universe. This continuity includes shows such as Superman, The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond, Justice League Unlimited and Static Shock. ◾ Voice actor Kevin Conroy, who provides the voice for Batman, will reprise the role for The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond and Justice League Unlimited as well as the Batman direct-to-video animated feature films. Home Video Edit ◾ Batman: The Complete Animated Series See also Edit ◾ Batman ◾ Batman media ◾ Batman images ◾ Batman seasons ◾ Batman episodes ◾ Batman characters ◾ Batman appearances ◾ Batman miscellaneous External Links Edit ◾ Batman: The Animated Series at IMDB ◾ Batman: The Animated Series at the TV IV ◾ Batman: The Animated Series at Wikipedia ◾ Batman: The Animated Series at the DCAU Wiki ◾ Batman: The Animated Series at the Batman Wiki Categories: Live-action programs Superhero fantasy TV-PG Articles that need to be Wikified Overview needed Batman/Programs Batman (1992)/Media Programs Warner Bros. Television Fox Kids Kids' WB 1990s/Programs 1992/Premieres 1995/Cancellations DC Animated Universe Patricia harrington Patricia harrington/creator Mediamass Steven tyler Add category Showing 1 most recent 1 comment A FANDOM user Anonymous User Log in? Live-action programs Superhero fantasy TV-PG Articles that need to be Wikified Overview needed Batman/Programs Batman (1992)/Media Programs Warner Bros. Television Fox Kids Kids' WB 1990s/Programs 1992/Premieres 1995/Cancellations DC Animated Universe Patricia harrington Patricia harrington/creator Mediamass Steven tyler Add category Producers: Alan Burnett; Bruce Timm; Paul Dini; Eric Radomski Principal cast: Kevin Conroy; Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.; Bob Hastings; Robert Costanzo A FANDOM user Executive producers: Jean MacCurdy Add category Producers: Alan Burnett; Bruce Timm; Paul Dini; Eric Radomski Principal cast: Kevin Conroy; Efrem Zimbalist, Jr.; Bob Hastings